cookies_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie Souris
Cookie Pâte Souris is a sixteen-year-old Intersex (or Transgender, due to the undeniable fact that her body has undergone at least some transition) high school student living in a city she only refers to in the stories as "Beach City." For "security reasons," it is implied that she has changed the names of the cities and locations in the stories in order to avoid unwanted exposure related to her magical capabilities as a Seer. As the central protagonist in "Cookie's Monsters," each story is told from her perspective in the first-person. While other characters describe her tone and mannerisms to be quiet and slightly monotone, the narrative of the stories is riddled with sarcastic wit and more interest in things around her than she would openly admit, as well as revealing how differently she acts when she is outside the company of others. Appearance Cookie is described as being a short mouse of five feet tall, bearing white fur with brown markings "like cow spots." Her hair is black with a green streak dyed into her bangs that she is openly proud of. As an intersexed person, Cookie identifies herself as female, but will make no claims that she is not, biologically, a male. She describes herself as "having chunky legs" and claims to "fill out a skirt real well in the back" as well as "in the front," with a bust measuring at a D-cup. Background Lait Souris and Jao Miè Shǔ had long been divorced when Cookie was born. She was artificially conceived using samples from her father, and is the second-youngest member of her family. With complications plaguing her birth, Cookie Souris was born a sickly child who underwent hormone therapy quickly. Growing up she was made to take supplements to balance the level of testosterone and estrogen in her body - a process that her mother allowed her some input on. Cookie is the way she is at present by her own design. When she was six years old, Cookie claims to have seen a "Goblin" exiting her bedroom closet. Lait passed this off as the workings of a young imagination and had Cookie simply ignore any notions of monsters hiding in her room. Eventually, Cookie got over it, even though she saw other things as her life progressed. She, too, passed it off as simply a trick of the imagination. When she was entering the eleventh grade, Alexandra Salome was the one who would introduce Cookie to the world of magic. Based on being able to sense Cookie's developing magical abilities, Alexandra opened Cookie's Third Eye by force. When Cookie was able to see into the Nevernever, Alexandra's suspicions were confirmed and she proceeded to educate the girl about magic and her role as a special sort of spell caster known as a Seer. Seers could, according to Alexandra, enter and exit the Nevernever at will. Cookie's latent abilities were tapped before she reached the ideal maturity, but Alexandra claims it was done with her safety in mind as supernatural creatures are drawn to (or flee from) the special energies of the Seers. Boo Hag In the first "Cookie's Monsters" story in which Cookie unlocks her latent Seer abilities, her first encounter with a supernatural creature comes in the form of a Boo Hag. Introduced in this story, among others, are Fraise Souris, Alexandra Salome, who would become her mentor, Zeroelle Nei, Perseus Iroas, and Treasel the Spring Fairy who would ally with Cookie to track down the Boo Hags. Equipment Cookie commonly uses various pieces of equipment to aid in casting her spells. The most vital of these being her baton, which she uses as a spell Focus, and her Grimfang glove. Baton - Cookie's 21" telescopic baton is crafted from Crucible Steel, carved specially, and fitted with silver rings on each segment to help channel her will energy. Grimfang Glove - A medieval-style, fingerless leather glove. The Grimfang glove was crafted from the hide of a Grim. The monster's ability to tear open portals to and from the Nevernever heightens Cookie's natural sensitivity to the barrier as a Seer, allowing her to manipulate it more easily while wearing the glove. Known Spells Cookie employs a variety of evocations, using the French language for her magic words. She specializes in no single element or spell type, but her repertoire contains more offensive spells than any other type. Frequently Used Spells Failed Spells Trivia * Cookie claims to have been reading Jim Butcher's "The Dresden Files" - the book series that heavily inspires Cookie's Monsters - in the beginning of her first story, "Cookie's Monsters - Boo Hag." * Cookie makes it clear in "Cookie's Monsters - Boo Hag" that her older brothers forced her to watch Ghostbusters several times when she was younger. * Milkie says that if Cookie was going to be voiced, it would be by Tara Strong in the manner of Raven from "Teen Titans"/"Teen Titans Go!" Category:Characters